Ai No Kage
by Sehren Kou
Summary: SIDE-STORY de Tonan no Yami. Cuando el pasado alcanza el presente hasta superponerse, Shinou no puede más que aceptarlo.


**Idea original y autora:** Sehren Kou

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai/Boys-Love.

**Iniciado y finalizado: **13 de agosto de 2009

**Disclaimer:** "Kyo Kara Maoh!" y todos sus personajes concernientes son propiedad intelectual de Tomo Takabayashi junto con sus respectivos socios comerciales. Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de esta obra original sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ella.

**Comentario****:** OH WOW! Nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora que no subí estas historias que tenía ya publicadas en otro lugar, mil disculpas.

Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos y muy agradecidos, me animarían a actualizar más pronto lo demás.

w

**»¦« AI NO KAGE »¦«**

Observa desde las sombras el intercambio entre Ulrike y el joven Lord von Bielefeld, resopla burlonamente ante lo que ha de ser otra crisis de celos o algo parecido del chico, es tan divertido verlos a él y a su maoh elegido bailar tan torpemente uno alrededor del otro.

No puede esperar a ver el reino que construirán juntos. El escudo y la espada. Shin Makoku será la nación más brillante durante muchas generaciones humanas.

Ladea su rostro y observa con suma curiosidad como Ulrike abre enormemente los ojos y boquea nerviosamente; el chico le explica con calma algo y ella asiente renuentemente al ver la negativa esculpida en el bello rostro del joven noble. La alta sacerdotisa se retuerce las manos ansiosamente por unos segundos hasta que recupera la compostura y murmura una disculpa antes de doblar y retirarse con su cuerpo completamente tenso por cual sea la razón de que el último de sus descendientes esté ahí.

La curiosidad lo mata y sale de su escondite cuando la figura de su alta sacerdotisa se pierde en el laberintico esquema de pasillos del lugar y con un solo pensamiento hace saber a Ulrike lo que hará. De pronto guardianas y doncellas abandonan el patio y le dejan solo con el prometido del actual Maoh, se sienta a su lado en la orilla de la fuente y se percata de pronto que el joven rubio no es el mismo de ayer y en cambio en este momento le recuerda con mucho más fuerza a Rufus, si estuviera vivo seguro sentiría una opresión en su corazón pero ahora lo que le embarga es una profunda melancolía.

Levanta su fantasmal mirada azul hacía el cielo y por una vez mantiene la boca cerrada en consideración a su acompañante, tal vez no sea un caso perdido como a su Sabio le gusta decirle de vez en vez.

"Quiero que anule el compromiso, su majestad". Baja de golpe su faz y observa con fascinación y conmoción entremezcladas al chico a su lado, se le antoja mostrarse despistado y preguntar a cuál compromiso se refiere pero la repentina mirada que recibe cuando por fin su descendiente le encara lo detiene de eso.

Sabe que siempre le han dicho a este joven el gran parecido físico que tiene con él, pero su corazón y alma son tan parecidos al de Rufus que por momentos ha sentido la inquietante duda si no será Wolfram von Bielefeld la reencarnación del único hijo que tuviera la fundadora de la Casa Bielefeld. ¿Qué mejor manera de personificar el juramento de ella cuando le entregó su corazón como una de las llaves de las cuatro cajas? ¿Qué mejor manera de recordarle su crueldad?

Levanta su mano y acaricia el hermoso rostro vivo, esos ojos verdes destellantes que ahora lucen tan nublados y llenos de sufrimiento, le muestran lo que su Sabio ha hablado siempre, su amor no debe consagrarse sólo a su pueblo en general sino también a esas personas que le importan individualmente, ambos pueden coexistir en paz en su corazón, algo que ha sabido siempre pero se negó a sí mismo para poder lograr la paz y seguridad que finalmente han llegado a su nación.

Baja su mano y esquiva la mirada interrogante que le da el chico, la nostalgia puede ser muy dolorosa en momentos como éste como para dejarse impregnar aún más en ella por esos asfixiantes ojos.

La verdad es que Wolfram von Bielefeld ha cumplido ya con el objetivo de su creación y que no hay razón alguna para atarlo a algo de lo que desea escapar.

Murmura unas cuantas palabras y el joven rubio se levanta sin siquiera despedirse, ambos saben que las palabras sobran en este momento y que el Rey Original es considerado como un dios con su omnipresencia(1), él no desea corregirle en este error y sólo le observa partir.

Días han pasado y se ha escondido de su Maoh elegido y el resto del mundo, Ulrike le ha acompañado pero no logra entender del todo por que dejó a un lado sus planes de unión entre el Vigesimoséptimo Maoh y el Heredero Bielefeld, y principalmente la razón de su estado tan reflexivo.

Aprecia perfectamente cuando su Sabio se acerca al templo y cuando ingresa en el mismo, ya se había esperado que se presentara cuando la agitación por su anuncio pasara. Observa por la ventana el castillo Pacto de Sangre y para cuando su viejo amigo entra a la habitación Ulrike se retira discretamente.

El "¿Por qué?" resuena en la habitación y él se encoge de hombros, no puede evitar sentir ciertos celos molestos por la relación entre Yuuri Shibuya y Ken Murata, el hermoso adolescente de cabello y ojos negros que es a la vez y no su viejo amigo Jenel. No recibe respuesta a su indolente gesto y tras girar los ojos se da la vuelta, observa el ceño fruncido del joven y pronuncia la única respuesta que puede darle, "Rufus Bielefeld", observa el parpadear rápido y cuando todo toma sentido en su mente.

Con un Bielefeld amando tortuosamente a un Maoh es más que suficiente.

y

(1)_Es decir que está en todos lados, no es necesaria una despedida puesto que no lo sería en realidad._


End file.
